Cockpit of Europe
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tiga kali dalam setahun, Belgium berada di titik nadirnya. / canon / historical-fic /


**Cockpit of Europe  
**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Spain/Belgium. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon. inspired by **a term**, _Cockpit of Europe._

_(Tiga kali dalam setahun, Belgium berada di titik nadirnya.)_

* * *

Di bawah purnama awal bulan Mei, di tengah-tengah tamannya yang sedang memekarkan _carnation_ merah jambu, Belgium melihat darah yang berlelehan di dari lengan tengahnya hingga sampai ke pergelangan. Padahal hanya terkena ujung rak pot bunga yang tak terlalu tajam. Tetes-tetes darah itu dengan cepat sampai ke sepatunya. Corak titik merah menambah motif garis-garisnya. Belgium menjatuhkan gunting tanamannya dan segera berlari lagi ke dalam.

Untuk sesaat ketika berlari, dia mencari tahu soal tanggal berapa hari ini pada jam tangan _sport_ di tangan kirinya. Jam tangan hadiah dari Spain saat mereka jalan-jalan di Konferensi Dunia terakhir pada kuartal ketiga tahun lalu.

Pantas saja. Sepuluh Mei.

Kakinya langsung lelah hanya karena melintasi seperempat halaman hingga ke pintu depan padahal biasanya dia bisa berlari mengelilingi halaman rumah sampai lima kali tanpa merasa ingin menyerah. Tubuhnya melemah lebih cepat dari yang dia kira. Tak salah lagi karena hari ini adalah _hari itu_.

Gelar "Kokpit Eropa" yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Dia sudah tidak ingin menghitung lagi ini kali keberapa dalam satu tahun tubuhnya langsung terasa seringan kapas dan kakinya seolah tak berpijak ke tanah. Dia harus berpegangan ke dinding dan beruntunglah penggorengan berisi kentang itu tidak terlepas dari genggamannya.

Hari ini tanggal delapan belas Juni, dia ingat sekali karena baru saat bangun tidur tadi dia memandangi kalender.

Sekali lagi, "Kokpit Eropa" memuakkan.

Menjadi personifikasi negara kadang memberikan banyak keuntungan, tetapi susahnya juga bisa dikatakan mengimbangi yang mudahnya. Memikul nama negara, namun mendapat banyak hak istimewa, harus berjuang di garis terdepan ketika terjadi sesuatu yang salah namun diberikan banyak fasilitas hidup, dan hal-hal lain yang saling mengimbangi. Mereka bahagia ketika negaranya makmur, mereka sakit ketika ada krisis ekonomi, tetapi mereka juga mendapat hadiah-hadiah ketika dunia menghargai negara meerka.

Tetapi, banyak juga yang tak pernah hilang dari diri mereka.

Luka karena perang, semisal.

(Tak selalu luka tubuh. Luka batin bisa disebut termasuk. Atau metabolisme yang kehilangan titik keseimbangan.)

Akhirnya Belgium hanya sarapan menggunakan kentang goreng yang tak banyak itu sambil menahan hasrat untuk membuat stik dan wafel sebagai penutup, karena tubuhnya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ketika kakinya tak sengaja terantuk kursi pun, sakitnya berdenyut sampai kepala dan bahkan sampai berdarah.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dua kali. Dia melamun, merenung, dan berpikir terlalu lama sampai-sampai ketika telepon itu diangkat setelah panggilan ketiga, yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah teguran sang kakak,

"_Ke mana saja kau?"_

"... Aku di sini saja. Ada apa, _nii-chan_? Tidak biasanya kau marah-marah cuma karena aku tidak mengangkat."

"_Tsk."_

"Ada apa ...?"

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Belgium cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya tak pernah bisa menunjukkan rasa khawatir secara langsung, dan meski sudah ratusan—atau ribuan, barangkali—mengalami serta mendengar itu dari Netherlands, dia tidak pernah bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya. Dan yang membuatnya ingin lebih tersenyum puas; Netherlands ingat hari ini, tanggal ini, dan apa yang selalu dialaminya setiap delapan belas Juni.

"Sedikit apa-apa."

"Jangan keluar rumah."

"Iya."

"Apa perlu kuminta Lux datang ke rumahmu? Aku tidak bisa karena aku ada pertemuan penting setelah ini."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Lux pasti sedang sibuk. Ayolah, _nii-chan_," dia berusaha meyakinkan, walau dia tahu dia tak bisa terdengar seperti itu, "Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Jangan khawatir. Sudah berapa ratus kali aku mengalaminya, dan aku sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan itu, oke? Ini akan berlalu secepatnya."

"... Panggil saja aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Belgium tertawa sesaat, "Iya, iya. _Nii-chan_ tutuplah, ada rapat, hm? Aku sedang makan, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Hn."

Belgium meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja hanya untuk mengambilnya kembali dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di kolom obrolan yang tidak berlanjut lagi semenjak lima hari lalu.

_Nii-chan, berjanjilah untuk tidak memikirkanku selama rapat, oke?_

Dia hanya tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan lebih banyak orang. Hampir dua ratus tahun dia selalu begini, dia, sebagai _Belgicá_, akan dipermalukan jika tidak bisa melewatinya sendiri.

Baru saja pesan cepat itu terkirim, satu pesan lain masuk. Belgium meletakkan satu iris kentang goreng kembali ke piringnya untuk mengintip siapa yang mengirimi pesan lain.

_Hai : ) baik-baik saja hari ini, Bella?_

Tanpa ragu dia menjawab, walau dengan jari-jari yang gemetaran, "_Tentu saja. Sedang lapar, Antonio? Aku memasak kentang goreng!"_ dan kemudian menyertakan potret kentang gorengnya yang tinggal separuh piring yang diambil secara spontan dan tanpa menyertakan filter apapun.

Belgium memang masih merasa sakit, dan ketika dia melihat jam di dinding dia mendesah—masih lima belas jam lagi menuju pergantian tanggal—tetapi dia bisa sedikit lebih rileks ketika Spain dengan aktif membalas pesan-pesannya. Spain tidak biasanya melakukan ini—membalas sesuatu panjang-panjang—tapi Belgium yakin bahwa Spain termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya sehingga dia begini cuma karena ingin memberikan hal terbaik hari ini untuknya.

Belgium sebenarnya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dia memang sedang rapuh.

* * *

Hari itu ada di dalam bulan Oktober. Mendung, juga berangin. Belgium sedang membereskan dapurnya setelah memasak tiga macam wafel.

Lalu kakinya salah berpijak saat turun di tangga kecil yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur, membuatnya terpeleset melorot jatuh, dan piring kosong yang dia bawa terbanting ke lantai. Pecah, kepingannya kecil dan tak terhitung.

"Ugh ..." dia mencoba bangkit, tapi kakinya langsung lemas karena benturan dan lagi-lagi salah berpijak ke atas pecahan besar piring tersebut dan— "—OW!"

Belgium beringsut duduk dan bersandar ke dinding. Punggungnya sakit, dan dia pun mencoba mencabut pecahan kaca yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Dia mengaduh keras ketika pecahan itu meninggalkan lubang yang darahnya menderas setelah dia cabut. Dia sudah sering mencabut anak panah bahkan peluru yang bersarang di organ tubuhnya di masa perang dulu, entah kenapa yang kali ini terasa lebih sakit.

Belgium memandang langit-langit rumahnya.

_Oh, ini Oktober._

Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Personifikasi negara lain, apakah memang pernah separah ini di setiap tanggal-tanggal penting _itu_? Apa hanya karena dia personifikasi perempuan dan negaranya seringkali menjadi lahan pemakan manusia atas nama perang, dia menjadi sesakit ini pada hari-hari tertentu?

Dia memijat punggungnya sambil bangkit perlahan-lahan. Dia boleh berpikir dan merenung lama-lama jika dia ingin lukanya menganga makin lebar dan ruang dapurnya menjadi kolam darah.

Beruntung, kotak pertolongan pertama ada di ruang tengah. Dia tidak perlu berjalan melewati tebaran serpihan kaca tadi.

Belgium mengobati lukanya sendirian.

Tetapi, dia tidak ingin diam saja pada hari ini. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar waktu cepat berlalu dan besok dia bisa sehat kembali. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada pertemuan antarkomunitas beberapa negara dan dia tahu bahwa dia harus tampil fit karena dialah sang pemilik markas besar. Dan lusa, tamu-tamu sudah akan berdatangan dan dia harus menyambut mereka dengan diri yang (seharusnya) tidak dibaluti luka dan cedera sana-sini.

Berkebun kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Belgium bersyukur punggungnya tak terlalu sakit sehingga dia bisa berdiri lama-lama. Dia sedang memotongi daun-daun layu dari kumpulan tulip di salah satu bagian tamannya. Tulip-tulip manis pemberian Netherlands. Kesayangannya.

Dia merasa sandalnya basah. Lukanya belum kering benar. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri lagi tanpa sebab. Matanya nanar sesaat, memperlihatkan gambaran masa lalu; darah, panah, tanah yang merah, bau mesiu, langit yang menjingga, tembakan dan ledakan. Belgium lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepalanya.

Belgium memang harus istirahat. Dia pun mengalah pada kekeraskepalaannya sendiri. Ia meletakkan gunting tanamannya pelan-pelan dan berbalik—

—untuk menemukan tubuh seseorang dengan tangan yang terentang lebar untuknya.

"Bella!"

Dia tercekat, "O-oh, Antonio!" Belgium mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. "Akh!" dia tiba-tiba mengaduh. Punggungnya yang sakit—dan mungkin memar—terantuk tiang rak. Dia terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh sebelum sempat ditangkap, Spain-lah yang panik.

"Eh, hei, hei, kau kelihatan—tidak baik-baik saja," Spain membantunya duduk.

Belgium duduk dengan susah payah. Spain memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Belgium begitu susah bahkan untuk diajak duduk saja. Dia pun mengambil inisiatif cepat dengan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya ke sofa di ujung teras samping yang menghadap langsung ke taman.

"Oktober. Pertempuran Ypres. Ingat?" Belgium menyandarkan dirinya di punggung sofa sambil melepaskan embusan napas bernada rendah, "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah pertemuan masih beberapa hari lagi?"

"Sengaja," Spain tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin datang lebih cepat untukmu," lelaki itu memandang Belgium dari kepala hingga kaki, dan dia terkejut melihat sandal Belgium yang mulai diisi warna merah. "Bella, kakimu!"

Belgium tersenyum masam, "Ya. Terkena pecahan kaca. Sepertinya lukanya belum menutup sedikit pun ... padahal sudah kuberi obat tadi."

Spain mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu bergegas masuk. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan terburu-buru. Belgium memandangnya sambil mendengus pelan. Dia benci merepotkan orang lain, tetapi dia ada dalam posisi yang mau tak mau menyerah pada keadaan yang tak dia sukai. Dia hanya bisa menunduk. Mengutuk masa lalu pun percuma.

Lelaki tersebut kembali dengan sekotak bahan pertolongan luka dan duduk di saping Belgium lagi. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya kaki Belgium yang berdarah ke pangkuannya. Spain pun melepas perban yang dililitkan Belgium ala kadarnya, dan membubuhkan obat luka lebih banyak dari yang dilakukan Belgium sebelumnya. Sementara tangan kanannya memberikan obat untuk luka tadi, tangan kirinya memijat pelan tungkai Belgium untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Mata Belgium yang mengawasi mulai mengabut dan kabur. Dia mencengkeram punggung sofa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Panas di mata akhirnya turun terjun meleleh membelah pipi. Menggelikan sekaligus terasa menyedihkan untuknya.

Spain melilitkan perban baru lebih kuat dan sedikit menekan, semua demi luka Belgium agar tak kontak dengan udara luar. Tebal sekali dililitkannya. Bahkan simpul ujung perban yang dia satukan begitu rapi, suatu hasil yang menakjubkan untuk pekerjaan yang dilakukan dalam waktu cepat.

"Hei, hei, sini. Sini," Spain beringsut mendekati Belgium dan menaruh kedua kaki Belgium di atas pangkuannya. Dia kemudian melingkarkan tangan membingkai pundak Belgium dan merapatkan wajah wanita itu ke tubuhnya. "Ypres. Ya, aku ingat."

Belgium mencengkeram kemeja Spain Dia menyembunyikan isaknya, tetapi Spain terlalu cerdas untuk dia bodohi dengan trik murahan. Alih-alih memarahi karena kemejanya mulai basah, Spain makin merapatkan pelukannya. "Tidak ada perang yang bisa dibenarkan, _mi bella_. Tidak ada," Spain mengusap bagian belakang kepala Belgium. "Karena perang tidak hanya memberikan dampak jangka pendek, tetapi jangka panjang. Terutama untuk yang seperti kita."

"Antonio ..." Belgium menyerah pada sentuhan Spain, "Katakan ... tolong katakan ... untuk apa manusia berperang?"

Spain membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Belgium, di antara ujung-ujung rambut yang beraroma coklat. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di tepian lubang leher baju Belgium yang warnanya begitu dia suka: merah marun.

"Dan itu terjadi berulang. Dan itu menyakiti kita. Menyakiti banyak manusia lain yang tidak bersalah. Membuang-buang waktu. Uang. Nyawa. Untuk apa, Antonio—untuk apa?!" nada suara Belgium adalah untuk memaksudkan kalimatnya menjadi retoris, tetapi ciuman Spain pada puncak kepalanya adalah jawabannya.

"Hasrat akan kekuasaan kadang ada di atas logika dan empati ..." Spain mengangkat wajah Belgium dengan salah satu tangannya, dan mengecup ujung-ujung mata Belgium.

"Semuanya belum berakhir, Antonio ... perang memang sudah selesai beberapa abad lalu tetapi ... aku ..."

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

"Tapi tidak separah aku, 'kan?" Belgium mengancam Spain dengan suara getirnya yang bergetar, "Aku ... ah, entahlah," Belgium membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Spain lagi hanya untuk merasakan kembali penenang dari elusan tangan Spain pada punggungnya.

Spain menutup mata dan membiarkan pertanyaan Belgium menguap ke udara. Kadang, ada pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, dan ada rasa ingin tahu yang seharusnya dilebur saja. Spain mengecup puncak kepala Belgium lagi dan merasakan wanita itu makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada punggungnya.

Keheningan kemudian menang atas mereka, baju Spain nyaris mengering lagi. Dan Belgium berharap dia tidak perlu membasahinya lagi. Setidaknya dalam lima menit ke depan.

"Maaf ..." Belgium menarik diri.

Spain mengangkatnya ke pangkuan, dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Belgium. "Aku mengerti. Dan—apakah kau masih perlu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Belgium merangkul leher Spain dan memeluknya sambil memejamkan mata, melupakan dunia nyata dan menyapa dunia khayal yang seringkali dia bangun; dunia yang hanya punya dia dan orang yang dia sayangi untuk menyamankannya. Spain beraroma parfum Negeri Matador yang khas, namun masih ada sedikit—samar, amat tipis—aroma tomat yang terselip di rambutnya. Belgium menghirup sebisa paru-parunya mampu. Dia juga mencium bau masa lalu—tentang perang, pedang dan kuasa—kemudian dia berharap dia bisa menemukan bau masa depan pula di sana.

Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu aroma masa depan.

Belgium bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di telinganya sendiri, berdentum beriringan dengan bisikan Spain, "Masihkah, hm?"

Belgium menggeleng. "Aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu kenapa manusia berperang dan memberikan dampak yang buruk karena perang ... aku tahu. Sejak lama. Dan persis seperti jawabanmu."

"Hasrat akan kekuasaan melebihi logika dan empati?"

Belgium mengiyakan dengan isyarat. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Spain. "Aku tidak butuh jawabannya. Yang kubutuhkan adalah menghabiskan hari ini. Dan melupakannya. Yang seperti ini mungkin datang lagi tahun depan ... aku tidak tahu apakah akan lebih parah atau lebih mudah ... yang kuperlukan cuma melewatinya. dan terus menjalani hidup."

"Mm," Spain mencium leher Belgium sebentar, "Mungkin memang ada hal-hal yang sangat berbekas dari sejarah. Yang kauperlukan cuma seseorang untuk membuatmu lupa sesaat."

Belgium mengacak rambut Spain. "Terima kasih sudah datang lebih dulu. Datang hari ini, lebih cepat dari yang lain, untukku."

Bau _carnation_ dan bau coklat bercampur di antara dua tangan yang saling bergumul, aroma masa lalu dibisikkan Belgium di antara ciumannya, dan Spain mengujarkan masa depan yang penuh perdamaian—setidaknya untuk negara Spain dan Belgium.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact:**

**-** **Negara Belgia** diberi gelar sebagai negara "Kokpit Eropa" karena menjadi tempat pertarungan Eropa paling sering dibandingkan negara-negara lain.

\- **10 Mei**: Pertempuran Belgia, dimulai tahun 1940 (masih dalam rentang waktu PDII), antara Jerman dan Belgia dan diakhiri dengan didudukinya area Belgia oleh Jerman. Hanya berlangsung 18 hari.

\- **19 Oktober**: Pertempuran Ypres pertama, tahun 1914 (masih dalam rentang waktu PDI), antara Prancis, Belgia dan Kerajaan Inggris melawan Kerajaan Jerman (termasuk Prussia, Bavaria, Saxony dan Württemberg).

\- **18 Juni**: Pertempuran Waterloo, perang yang mengakhiri rangkaian pertarungan di Eropa, yang disusul keruntuhan Kerajaan Prancis yang pertama serta berakhirnya karir militer Napoleon Bonaparte.

\- Didasarkan pada headcanon bahwa setiap personifikasi negara pasti pernah mengalami kelemahan/sakit (seperti yang terjadi pada England di salah satu episode karena masalah pada negaranya) karena perang yang terjadi di negaranya, walau semua itu relatif. Belgium adalah negara kecil dan personifikasinya perempuan, jadi dia merasakan sakit yang lebih besar (belum lagi karena gelar Cockpit of Europe itu).

* * *

A/N: ahohonhonhonhonhon ... well lagi-lagi ini cheesy ya ow ow amp00n


End file.
